


The only heaven I'll be sent to (is when I'm alone with you)

by onceinabluemoon13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/pseuds/onceinabluemoon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene contemplates her relationship with Molly. Based on "Take Me to Church" by Hozier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only heaven I'll be sent to (is when I'm alone with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt. Just in time for Femmeslash February! I really love this pairing, so I hope you like this!

If anyone were to ask Irene Adler if she believed in a higher deity, she would merely laugh at the question, her sultry cackle answering more clearly than any words could. She had spent too many nights interacting with the seedier echelons of society to believe that everything was all part of some divine plan.

Gazing down at the woman beside her, however, Irene was seriously reconsidering her opinion.

Molly Hooper was heaven personified, a gleaming beacon of hope and beauty in a world filled with far too much pain and suffering.

The pathologist was currently fast asleep, her face half-hidden by a pillow and one arm draped across Irene’s waist. When Irene reached out a hand to brush a stray hair behind her ear, Molly’s mouth curved up in a content smile.

Taking advantage of her lover’s unconscious state, Irene took the time to appreciate how much happier she’d become since Molly Hooper had stumbled (literally, it turned out) into her life.

She knew Molly often made others uncomfortable with her morbid sense of humor, but Irene absolutely loved it. Nobody could make her laugh like Molly could.

XXXXX

_“In what do you entomb a mummy’s throat?” she asked on their first date._

_Irene lifted an eyebrow, but found herself increasingly intrigued by the cheerful woman. “I don’t know. What?”_

_“It’s sar-esophagus!” Molly cackled loudly at her own joke, and Irene couldn’t help herself from laughing as well._

 

XXXXX

Irene had known after that very first day that Molly would become a staple in her life, and she had, always comforting her after a particularly grueling day at work with a corny joke just to make her smile.

Molly was also one of the few people in whom Irene could confide her deepest secrets and worries.

Not wanting to keep anything from her, Irene had confessed any ethically-questionable actions she’d undertaken over the years as a dominatrix. She’d feared the virtuous woman would leave her as soon as she discovered the truth, but, once again, Molly had surprised her.

XXXXX

_“You’re the woman who was working with Moriarty to toy with Sherlock?!” Molly gasped, vaguely remembering reading about the mysterious “Woman” who had bested Sherlock Holmes on John’s blog._

_“Yes,” Irene answered truthfully. “I wanted you to know before we get any further into this relationship. I understand if you want to end things,” she uttered despondently._

_“Do you regret it?” Molly asked quietly, gazing at Irene curiously._

_Irene’s eyes met hers, astonished that Molly hadn’t immediately stormed out. “I regret getting into bed, figuratively speaking with James Moriarty, but, no, I don’t regret deceiving the almighty Sherlock Holmes. It was fun, to be quite truthful.”_

_Molly looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded her head. “I understand.” She chuckled. “It can be quite amusing to mess with him, can’t it? Just don’t do it again, okay?” She beamed at Irene, reaching out to grasp her hand._

_Irene felt something warm and all-consuming rush through her body. “I love you,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. Chancing a glance at Molly, she saw her own emotions reflected back at her._

_She wasn’t sure who moved first, but, suddenly, soft lips were assaulting hers, and Irene lost herself in the sanctuary that was Molly Hooper._

XXXXX

Their relationship had progressed fairly quickly after that night. They’d moved in together three months later, and Irene’s once-impersonal flat now felt like home.

Irene knew that had more to do with the woman living with her rather than any changes they’d made to the décor.

Molly began shifting next to her, and Irene waited in silence for her to open her eyes. When she did and discovered Irene’s gaze fixed upon her, she grinned sleepily, straining her neck to place a sweet kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Good morning,” she said as she stretched muscles atrophied by sleep. Irene welcomed the sight of Molly’s sleep shirt riding up, revealing smooth skin. “How long have you been awake?”

“About 30 minutes, I believe,” Irene replied, grinning cheekily when Molly gaped at her in shock.

“Why didn’t you wake me?!”

Molly’s gaze softened as Irene smoothed one hand down her hair. “You just looked so peaceful, darling. I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you.”

Smiling even wider, Molly pulled away from Irene and sat up. As she began removing herself from the bed, Irene called out, “Where are you off to, then? It’s your day off, if I recall correctly.”

“You always recall correctly, love. You love having me all to yourself,” Molly teased, slipping on her silk dressing gown. The bright pink garment had been a gift for their first anniversary. “I think I’ll make breakfast. What do you want?”

Irene eyed her hungrily, but Molly stepped back before she could drag the pathologist back to the bed. “Whatdo you want _to eat_?!” she cried exasperatedly. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” she added quietly as an afterthought.

Irene waved a hand in disappointment. “I’m not picky, _Mon Chaton_ ,” she whispered seductively, thrilled to see Molly’s cheeks redden at the use of the familiar nickname. She loved that she could still make her girlfriend blush. “ _Surprise me._ ”

Shaking her head, Molly waltzed out of the room, swinging her hips from side to side as she did so.

When the sound of pans clanking from the kitchen assured her that Molly was effectively preoccupied, Irene swiftly strode over to their vanity and grasped the small jewelry box she kept there.

Unlocking a hidden compartment on one side, Irene removed a little black box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. The thin, gold band was adorned with a ruby, flanked on each side by two small diamonds. She’d been shopping for a new bracelet when the piece had caught her attention, instantly reminding her of Molly. She’d bought it immediately.

Now, two weeks later, Irene knew that today she was going to ask the most important question she would ever ask anyone. She hoped Molly said yes.

Shutting the box and slipping it into the pocket of her own dressing gown, Irene knew that she would gladly spend the rest of her life worshipping Molly Hooper.

No, Irene didn’t believe in a greater power, but as she went to join her lover in their kitchen, she thought that Molly might just be the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
